


Somewhere only I know

by Seil



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, BL, Boys' Love, Death, Fantasy, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seil/pseuds/Seil
Summary: Dejan is tired. And as always when he is tired, he visits the only place that gives him peace and where a long lost friend once brought him. A place only they knew





	Somewhere only I know

As soon as Nerjer, my dragon, landed in a clearing of Greegan's Woods, I jumped down from his back, heading towards the trees and deeper into the wood. At first I hadn't planned to come here, but then I sighed and suddenly I felt the need to come here. I walked rapidly, passing lots of trees while my boots pushed down the grass. It took me a while to get where I was going, but when I saw the big mangrove with nothing but grass around it I slowed my pace. That was the only mangrove in all of Dermash that grew out of water, and not on the island of Xhitor. And it was the biggest I had ever seen. It wasn't really much taller than the other trees in that wood, but it was wider and it was easy to pass between his roots. Its branches were so long the other trees stayed away from it. The nearest one was at twenty metres, not less. I got at the base of the tree and looked up to the sunlight filtrating through all the leaves, before crouching and passing between the roots for some meters just to find me under the tree. It was like a big room, although not really high. Near the centre, there was a flower growing on a rock. I felt like the tree was looking at me while I approached the flower and sat just in front of it. It was a beautiful flower. It resembled a orchid, and also a spider lily. It was unique, and it had red petals that blended in a soft white on the edges, while its center was spotted in black. I caressed the flower, and I smelled its familiar scent. «It's been a while, Wer.» I said, smiling in a nostalgic way. It really was a lot time since the last time I had been there, and I missed it. Not talking to a flower, but the feeling of being there. Wer showed me that place first, saying he was the only one to know where it was. That was a place only we two knew. «I'm getting old, you know? I'm turning 120 this year, and I still don't age. I still look like I'm in my twenties. You are still twentyfour. Forever twentyfour... Must be good.» I said, looking at the flower as though he could answer me. I knew it couldn't. After all, it was only a flower. But it remembered me of what I had lost. «I'm getting tired of living. Do you remember how I always told you "oh how would I like to live two hundred years"...? I'm not liking it, and I still have to live thirty years before reaching the standards of life expectancy.» And in fact, people were expected to live at least 150 years. The only thought of thirty more years of living had me sighing. I didn't really have anything keeping me there: my brother was old, and my parents dead. The only friend I had left after the war was Viryu... But she grow to hate me for my fault, and I owed her so much. I was only sad she didn't want to see me anymore. It was my fault if she turned into a witch devoured by hate. «You're probably resting now, aren't you? I can almost imagine you sleeping soundly on a soft bed, Wer.» I chuckled, before sniffling. «It is hard to keep your soul from being devoured by Hell, you know you idiot?» I said, trying to brighten up my own mood. «I need something to rely on... I think it is consuming me too much rapidly lately. I often feel like I'm suffocating, you know? It's terrifying and terrible every time.» I said, tears running down my cheeks. I sniffled again and looked at the blurred shape of the flower until tears stopped by themselves. Only then I dried my cheeks with the back of my hands and got up. «I think I have to go Wer... See you soon. At least I hope.» I said, before heading back to the clearing where I had left my dragon. I jumped on his back and coughed, before he opened his wings and, with a single movement of them, launched us towards the sky. It was dusk, and darkness was taking over the world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a story I am currently writing on my telephone, and I hope you liked it! I just wanted to share this with you since I really liked writing this part.


End file.
